Holdings of the Boar
As of 1190, the Boar have reclaimed enough of their ancient lands to start thinking of self-sufficiency. Shiro Hiechi The Boar's main stronghold is Shiro Hiechi. The ruins of the castle have seen much abuse in their 700 years, including two minor volcanic eruptions in the last 20 years. While little of the original walls and caverns were left intact, the workers and shugenja, primarily Heichi Eri, who worked on it have carved much of it out of the living mountain and built up a small but solid fortress. It is still very much a work in progress, but it has defensible walls, a steep and narrow path leading up to it, and a small but growing cavern that leads towards the heart of the mountain. The innermost parts of the cavern are the most sacred to the Boar: it is closest to the resting place of the First Oni, and it is here that Heichi Eri spends most of her days. This inner sanctum was hollowed from the volcanic rock that welled up when Kokujin fought Togashi Mitsu when he created the Shameswords. Only the most trusted Boar are allowed to stand guard outside the inner sanctum as the First Oni's presence is strong here and Eri is reluctant to expose people to the possibly corrupting effect. A prayer area is set up outside for those Boar who feel the call to meditate with the Shakoki Dogu. Shiro Heichi and the surrounding peasant buildings are home to about half of the Boar's population, roughly 30 samurai and 100 heimin and a dozen eta. Most of the peasants here are miners, craftsmen and builders, since the lands surrounding are not the best for agriculture. A nearby quarry is used for materials that must be hewn. There is also a nearby iron vein that the Boar have started mining. It is not enough to make the Boar self-sufficient with regard to metals, though. The primary water source of Shiro Heichi is a small lake nearby, called Stillwater. It does not have much by the way of fish in it, a few small trout and smaller mountain fish. West Tower The first military outpost outside of Shiro Heichi, this is an old tower the Boar reclaimed early on to have some warning should beasts from the Shadowlands come. With the Boar's small numbers and limited resources, West Tower is not intended to be of much use in combat, but provides a clear view of the surrounding valleys and has a moderately good road to Shiro Heichi and is staffed at all times by 10 samurai with good eyesight and fast feet. The Village So young it hasn't gotten a proper name yet, the Village is perhaps more properly called the First Village. The majority of the Boar's agriculture is done in the valley where the Village is located. Due to the altitude and relative dryness of the climate, rice is hard to come by and the most common grains are rye and millet. There are a few select types of vegetables, including potatoes and a couple of types of beans, to round out the general meals in Boar lands. Chickens and swine exist in small numbers, and are the primary sources of animal flesh in Boar lands. Highwater Shiro Heichi is located a little down the mountain from a small lake. Following a torturous trail towards the top of the mountain, one arrives at a small plateu with a lake. The surrounding peaks catch the rain clouds that come past and the cooler weather ensures the water here does not evaporate as quickly as at lower altitudes. the lake sends several small streams down that help feed Shiro Heichi's water supply. Highwater is the site of the Boar clan's second village. Though the peasants here are mostly fishermen and loggers, taking advantage of the small forest on the plateau. They are also slowly building proper patties for rice to be grown. So far there is not much rice available, and rice must be imported from other clans. Jade Mine One of the original Boar clan's old mines was rediscovered and the clan has prioritized excavation of the precious resource.The majority will go to the Crab. Silver Mine This vein of silver ore was unknown even to the original Boar clan, despite lying well within their territory. The more human perspective of the Shakoki Dogu lead it to understand humanity's odd interest in certain minerals, and it guided its new people to this source of wealth. Like the jade mine, priority is given to this mineral at the expense of iron and stone. Hopefully enough workers will come to Boar lands to properly utilize all resources at its command. Gold Mine New ground claimed in 1192 lead to the discovery of a vein of gold. Though promising, it remains to be seen if it is a rich vein or will peter out soon.